Anastasia (Danny Phantom Style)
by mikaela2015
Summary: Its a story of an orphan named Sam and a dreamer named Danny who team up when it's a possibility that Sam maybe the Grand Duchess Samantha Manson, the last surviving Manson of the Russian Revolution. As they try to figure out her past, they must avoid being killed by the evil Vlad Masters. (Based on the movie Anastasia) (I don't own Danny Phantom or Anastasia)
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **VLAD IS NOT HALF GHOST IN THIS STORY**

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **ANASTASIA DP STYLE**_

On a small table there was a black and silver circular music box playing, inside two small figurines were dancing. The music box then closed as the music finished, a 55 year old with black greying hair woman picked it up and placed it in her small bag. She wore an elegant purple dress with long sleeves with a long pink coat. Her name was Ida Manson, the Dowager Empress of Russia. She walked outside and got inside a carriage, the carriage then took off and started heading to the royal palace, home of the royal family, the Manson's.

 _IDA'S VOICE OVER_

 _There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916 and my son Jeremy Manson was the Tsar of Imperial Russia._

Ida entered the palace and saw all the guests and the royal family dancing, socialising in the middle of the grand ballroom. Ida sat down on one of the chairs in front of everyone, she then saw someone and waved happily.

The person she was waving to was a 10 year old girl with short black hair and wearing an elegant black and purple Russian dress, dancing with a blonde haired man in a white royal army suit. The man was her son Jeremy the Tsar of Russia and the girl was his youngest daughter Samantha Manson, but her grandma liked to call her Sam which she didn't mind at all.

 _We were celebrating the 300_ _th_ _anniversary of our family's rule and that night, no star burned brighter than that of our Samantha or Sam as I liked to call her, my youngest granddaughter._

Sam laughed as her father spun her around in a circle, she then ran up to see her grandmother. At the doorway behind them, a 10 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes and wearing a white long sleeved shirt, brown pants and boots watched them while eating an apple as Ida pulled out the music box from her purse.

 _She begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift made for her to make the separation easier for the both of us._

Sam gasped in awe at the small box, as she handed it to her. She then asked, "For me? Is it a jewellery box?"

A ghost named Dora then shook her head at the sight of the boy watching them, she grabbed him and dragged him away as she scolded, "Danny! You belong in the kitchen!"

Ida then pulled out a necklace and the pendent acted as a key as she placed it in the hole and then turned it three times. It then opened and Sam heard the music playing as the figurines danced, she smiled as she recognised the tune.

"It plays our lullaby" Sam said.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing" Ida said.

 **IDA**

 _On the wind_

 _Cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember_

 **IDA AND SAM**

 _Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once upon a December_

They both giggled as the song finished. Ida then handed her the necklace and said, "Read what it says"

Sam looked at the small writing on the pendant and read aloud, "Together in Paris"

She then got really excited as she realised that soon Sam would be able to go and visit her in Paris whenever she liked. She then exclaimed, "Oh Grandmamma!"

Ida laughed as she was engulfed in a tight hug. Suddenly the music stopped and all then lights dimmed as the crowd grew quiet and parted ways for someone walking towards the other end of the room.

 _But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Manson's._

A woman gasped at the sight of the stranger and accidently dropped her glass of wine, the man who was wearing black priest's cloak simply continued walking forward and just walked over the broken glass. A white skeleton parrot flew off his shoulder as he continued heading towards Jeremy, he had grey hair tied back in a ponytail and some sort of glowing green reliquary hanging from the belt of his robe.

 _His name was Vlad Masters. We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous._

Jeremy walked up to him and said angrily, "How dare you return to the palace!"

"But I am your confidant" Vlad stammered.

"Confidant? Ha! You are traitor! Get out!" He demanded.

Vlad then got really angry and said as he showed the reliquary, "You think you can banish the great Vlad Masters? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse"

The crowd murmured and gasped in fright, Sam became really frightened and Ida held her closer. The kitchen boy Danny from before watched invisibly using his ghost powers and his jaw dropped at what the man said.

Vlad then announced, "Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Manson line forever!"

He then used the reliquary and blasted the chandelier, causing the chain to break and then fall from the roof. Everyone scattered out of the way as it hit the ground and smashed upon impact. A few days earlier before Vlad came to the palace, he threw some dust into a hole and then suddenly a red burst of energy came out, Vlad then screamed as he felt his soul torn away from his body and then from the red energy the reliquary floated out of there and he grabbed it within his hand.

 _Consumed by his hatred for Jeremy and his family, Vlad Masters sold his soul for the power to destroy them._

A fortnight had passed, Vlad in his lair grinned as he knew it was time. He took out the reliquary and said, "Go fulfil your dark purpose and seal the fate of the Tsar and his family once and for all"

Suddenly a few green like demons came out of it flew to the palace gates where hundreds of angry men gathered with torches, guns and weapons.

 _From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that soon destroy our lives forever._

The small demons opened the gates and then all the angry men charged in, they destroyed the statue of Jeremy. Inside the palace, flames roared outside the palace as the snow fell and the entire Manson family was running for their lives, Sam stuck by her grandma wearing a simple black frock with a brown coat, her grandma wore a coat along with a simple white dress.

"HURRY CHILDREN!" Jeremy shouted.

"My music box!" Sam exclaimed and then started running back to her room. Ida chased after her calling, "Samantha! Come back!"

Sam ran into her room and grabbed the music box from the doll house, Ida then ran into the room and shut the door. They both then heard a gunshot and doors being rammed open, Ida held Sam close. A small door opened at the wall and revealed Danny in his human form. Outside the window, the parrot who was Vlad's minion watched from outside the glass.

Danny ran out and started dragging them towards the small door, "Quick this way, out the servant's quarters!"

The music box fell out of Sam's hands and landed on the floor as she and Ida went inside. Ida then said as they heard footsteps, "Hurry Samantha!"

"Vlad she's getting away!" The parrot shouted.

Sam came out again and said, "My music box!"

Danny shoved her back in and shouted, "Go! Go!"

He then closed the door as he heard someone shout, "Comrades in here!"

The doors then slammed open and three of the men who were part of the group attacking the palace came in with guns.

"Where are they boy?!" One of them demanded.

Danny picked up a lantern and threw it at them, it missed however and one of them then hit him in the head knocking him out cold. Meanwhile Sam and Ida ran across the frozen lake away from the palace.

"Keep up with me darling" Ida said.

Vlad jumped off the bridge and grabbed Sam by her leg, Sam screamed as he began pulling her towards him while lying on his stomach.

"Vlad Masters!" Ida screamed as she tried to pull Sam away from him. Sam begged, "Let me go please!"

"You'll never escape me child! Never!" Vlad shouted with determination. The lake suddenly broke underneath him and in his panic he let go of Sam as he began to fall into the frozen water.

Sam and Ida ran leaving Vlad to drown. The parrot flew down and shouted, "MASTER!"

Vlad sunk in the water and drowned, leaving the parrot with the reliquary. Sam and Ida headed for the train station, they saw the train heading to Paris leaving the station so they ran as fast as they could. The people helped Ida get on board, Ida then gasped that Sam was falling behind them.

"Samantha grab my hand!" Ida said as she held out her hand. Sam grabbed it and shouted, "Don't let go!"

The other people tried to help but Sam's hand slipped out of her grip and she screamed as she fell and hit her head on the hard floor, knocking her unconscious.

"SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA!" Ida cried in despair as the train carried her further and further away from Sam.

 _So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Samantha, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. There's A Rumor In St Petersberg

_**10 YEARS LATER…**_

Russia is now under communist rule, there a lines of many coming out of the factory finished with work for the day in St Petersburg, as far as anyone knows the Manson Family died in the revolution but now today there has been rumors that Princess Samantha may have survived after it was announced that her grandmother who currently lives in Paris, Ida Manson is offering a huge reward for someone to anyone who could find her.

 **MAN** _  
St. Petersburg is gloomy!_

 **WOMAN** _  
St. Petersburg is bleak!_

 **MAN** _  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week!_

 **WORKERS**

 _Oh since the revolution, our lives have been so grey_

 _Thank goodness for the gossip, that gets us through the day_

 _Hey!_

 **ALL OF ST PETERSBERG**

 _Have you heard there's a rumour in St. Petersburg?_

 _Have you heard what they're saying on the street?_

A bald headed, out of shape man named Edward Lancer accepted an apple off a lady as he walked through the streets of St Petersburg, he wore a blue long sleeved shirt, with grey pants and boots and a brown coat. He stopped as he leaned into a man selling the newspapers to everyone and listened to what he was saying.

 **MAN**

 _Although the Tsar did not survive,_

 _One daughter may be still alive!_

 **ALL**

 _The Princess Samantha_

 _But please do not repeat_

A man who was part of the secret police crossed his arm at the crowd, they all then went back their business, and Mr Lancer stopped at a door and then whispered something and then was allowed to come inside. A few minutes later, he came out and left to go somewhere else.

 _It's a rumour,_

 _A legend,_

 _A mystery!_

 _Something whispered in an alleyway_

 _Or through a crack!_

 _It's a rumour_

 _That's part of our history._

A ghost named Desiree was selling snow globes with a figurine of Samantha inside of it and they were selling at a rapid rate.

 _They say her royal grandmamma_

 _Will pay a royal sum_

 _To someone who can bring the princess back!_

Mr Lancer walked upstairs at a building where basically the black market was, standing on the side was a now twenty year old Danny Fenton wearing a crimson red coat over a white shirt with a red vest, brown pants and black shoes.

"Mr Lancer over here" Danny called out.

"Danny" Mr Lancer smiled. He then whispered something and they both started heading off. As they passed they saw many people trying to sell stuff that they took from the old palace.

 **DASH**

 _A ruble for this painting!_

 _It's Manson, I swear!_

 **EMBER AND PAULINA**

 _Count Yusopov's pyjamas!_

 _Comrade, buy the pair!_

 **JOHNNY 13**

 _I got this from the palace_

 _It's lined with real fur!_

 _It could be worth a fortune_

 _If it belonged to her!_

Mr Lancer and Danny headed inside and up the stairs to one of the attics. Mr Lancer then said, "Well Danny, I got us a theatre"

"Great job. Everything is going according to plan, all we need now is a girl" Danny said as he started grabbing some stuff and putting it in a bag. "Just think Mr Lancer, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for Samantha"

 **DANNY**

 _It's the rumour,_

 _The legend,_

 _The mystery!_

 _It's the Princess Samantha who will help us fly!_

 _You and I friend_

 _Will go down_

 _In history!_

Danny opened up a safe and grabbed out the music box that Samantha dropped during the escape out of the palace.

 _We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,_

 _Dress her up and take her to Paree!_

 _Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmamma will pay!_

 _Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

 **DANNY AND MR LANCER**

 _We'll be rich_

 _We'll be rich!_

 _We'll be out!_

 _We'll be out!_

 _And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!_

They both then jumped out of the window, Danny changed into his ghost form and carried him through the air towards the ground. Danny had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, his mother was a human while his father was a ghost. They both died when he was a five years old, so the palace took him in and he worked there in the kitchen until the revolution. After the revolution, he met Mr Lancer and they both stuck by each other ever since.

Now that Ida Manson has put out a reward to find her granddaughter, Danny was determined to get that money. He and Mr Lancer had it all planned out, they were gonna hold auditions at a theatre and pick a girl to play as Samantha and then use her to claim the reward.

 **ALL (IN A WHISPER)**

 _SSH!_

 _Have you heard there's a rumour in St. Petersburg?_

 _Have you heard what they're saying on the street?_

 _Hey!_

Everyone whispered and talked about the possibility of it all, Danny and Mr Lancer landed back on the ground. He changed back into his human form as they hopped on the tram.

 _Hey!_

 _Have you heard there's a rumour in St. Petersburg!_

 _Have you heard?_

 _Comrade, what do you suppose?_

 _A fascinating mystery!_

 **DANNY**

 _The biggest con in history!_

 **ALL**

 _The Princess Samantha_

 _Alive or dead?_

 **MAN**

 _Who knows?_

 _Shhh!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Journey To The Past

Princess Samantha was indeed alive, she was now twenty years old and lived at an orphanage. However when she hit her head that night, she got amnesia and couldn't remember anything except that her name was Sam so she was brought to the orphanage and that is where she had lived all her life.

Today wearing a black rages dress with black stockings and a purple coat, hat and scarf she was heading out for her first day of work. The owner of the orphanage Ms Spectra had gotten her a job at the fish factory. All the children inside waved to Sam as she was outside with the ghost woman.

"Now to get to the fish factory, you go down this path until you get to the fork in the road and then you go left…" Ms Spectra started to say but was cut off when Sam was calling out to the children, "Bye everybody!"

"Are you even listening to me?" Spectra asked with slight annoyance.

"I'm listening Comrade Spectra" Sam said.

She shook her head and headed towards the front gates while saying, "You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Acting like the Queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no account you are"

Sam mocked her as she continued, "For ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed you I…"

"I kept a roof over my head" Sam finished. Spectra scoffed as she opened the front gate, she then asked as she turned to face her, "How is it that you don't have a clue of who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

"I do have a clue though" Sam said as she pulled out her necklace.

"Yes I know" Spectra said looking at the small pendant once again. "Together in Paris. So you want to go to France to find your family huh?"

Sam nodded and then Spectra chuckled as she nudged her out the front gate, "Little Miss Sam, it's time to take your place in life. In life and in line and be grateful too"

Spectra laughed once more before shutting the gate on Sam. Sam groaned and mimicked her as she made her way to the fish factory. She kept on walking until she got to the fork in the road just like Spectra had instructed her to.

"Oh I'm grateful. Grateful to get away!" Sam exclaimed. She then looked up at the sign telling her two different directions. "'Go left' she says. I know what's left, I'll be Sam the orphan forever"

"But if I go right, maybe I could find…" Sam wondered. She then looked at her necklace again and thought, "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. I just wish I could remember"

"But this is crazy! Me? Go to Paris? Send me a sign!" She shouted to the air. "A hint! Anything!"

She then sat down in the snow under the sign, suddenly a little green ghost puppy popped out of the snow and grabbed her scarf from her pocket.

"Hey! Look I don't have time to play with right now ok? I'm waiting for a sign" She told the dog.

Getting annoyed at the little puppy, she reached out to grab her scarf but the puppy kept running amuck with it. She finally managed to grab onto it, but the dog spun the scarf around her legs and then made her fall over in the direction of St Petersburg. She then watched as the puppy stood in front of her, wagging its little tail.

"Oh great. A ghost dog wants me to go to St Petersburg" Sam said. She then gasped and her eyes widened believing that this was the sign that she was asking for.

Shrugging she stood up, took the scarf off the barking puppy and said, "Okay I can take a hint"

With one last look at the road ahead of her, she sighed and took her first steps towards her journey. Knowing that it will be full of obstacles, but it will be one step closer to finding out who she is.

 **SAM**

 _Heart don't fail me now_

 _Courage don't desert me_

 _Don't turn back now that we're here_

 _People always say_

 _Life is full of choices_

 _No one ever mentions fear_

 _Or how the world can seem so vast_

 _On a journey to the past_

The puppy who now she named Cujo continued to follow her, she kneeled down and rubbed his belly as he barked happily.

 _Somewhere down this road_

 _I know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

 _Arms will open wide_

 _I'll be safe and wanted_

 _Finally home where I belong_

She stood back up and continued walking forward, she turned her head around and gestured for Cujo to come along. He barked happily and ran to follow his brand new owner.

 _Well starting now I'm learning fast_

 _On this journey to the past_

By late afternoon they started walking past a house, Box Ghost and his wife Lunch Lady came outside with their child Box Lunch and then she started playing with Cujo. As they left, she waved goodbye to the family who waved to her back and she kept thinking that maybe this was what her family was like.

 _Home, love, family_

 _There was once a time I must have had them too_

She then kneeled down and watched as Cujo played with a few squirrels. She laughed and then picked him up and started carrying him for a little bit.

 _Home, love, family_

 _I will never be complete until I find you_

 _One step at a time_

 _One hope then another_

 _Who knows where this road may go_

As she put Cujo down again, she felt more confident and determined than before about finding her family and who she is.

 _Back to who I was_

 _On to find my future_

 _Things my heart still needs to know_

She started kicking the snow a little bit and then she stopped and smiled as she saw the buildings of St Petersburg and now all she has to do is catch a train to Paris.

 _Yes, let this be a sign_

 _Let this road be mine_

 _Let it lead to my past_

 _And bring me home at last_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Auditions for Samantha

Sam had walked to the train station with Cujo in her arms and went up to the ticket counter and asked the man, "One ticket to Paris please?"

"Exit visa" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Exit visa?" Sam asked in confusion. The man got mad and shouted at her face, "No exit visa, no ticket!"

He then slammed the windows closed on her face, a ghost behind her named Ember tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and she gestured her to come closer and then she whispered, "See Danny. He can help you"

"Where can I find him?" Sam whispered back.

"He lives at the old palace with a man named Edward Lancer, but you didn't hear it from me" She answered.

"Thank you" Sam said

Danny and Mr Lancer had been at the theatre for hours, seeing every possible girl to act as Samantha but they had no luck.

"I look like a princess and I dance like a feather" The woman auditioning said.

Danny smiled weakly and crossed her name off the list as he said, "Thank you. We'll let you know soon if you're chosen. Uh next please"

The girl walked off the stage and then a ghost named Kitty walked onto the stage wearing a black wig came onto the stage. She then said, "Grandma it's me Samantha"

Both Danny and Mr Lancer groaned, "Oh brother"

Another hour later, they walked out of the theatre and locked up. Mr Lancer shook his head as they left, "That's it Danny. Game over. We spent our last kopeck on this flea infested theatre and still no girl to pretend to be Samantha"

"We'll find her Mr Lancer, she's here right under our noses" Danny said. He then pulled out the music box as they walked past Sam who was asking a man for directions. "Don't forget that one look at this jewellery box and the Empress will think we have the real Samantha and then we'll go and spend the ten million rubles"

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for the old palace. Do you know where it is?" Sam asked the man.

"Go down the road and then go right, the old palace is just a few metres from there" The man answered. "But there's no one there"

"Thank you sir" Sam said and then left.

 **SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Once Upon A December

Sam and Cujo arrived at the old palace, they walked around trying to find a way inside. Cujo then phased through one of the entry ways that seemed to be boarded with wooden planks. She walked up and looked through the holes looking for her puppy.

"Cujo! Cujo where are you?" She called out in a whisper.

Groaning she grabbed onto the wooden boards and began to yank it to try and pry it off and in one more yank she ripped the boards off and yelped as she fell backwards. Upstairs Danny gasped as he heard the noise down below while he and Mr Lancer were eating dinner.

"Did you hear something?" Danny asked.

"No" Mr Lancer answered and then went back to eating his dinner.

Sam climbed the stairs to the first floor and removed her hat and scarf and called out, "Hello! Anyone home?!"

Cujo followed behind as Sam continued to climb the stairs, they reached the top of it and walked inside a room that looked like the dining area. The table and all the dishes that were placed out were covered in ten years' worth of dust and cobwebs. Sam blew the dust off one of the dinner plates and picked it up to look at it, as she looked at the plate she suddenly saw an image of a little girl dancing with a man, she gasped but then shook her head thinking it was a hallucination unaware that she had a memory flash.

She put the plate back down and then continued to walk around, she then went through a door that lead to another set of stairs that lead to a large ballroom.

"This place. It's…it's like a memory from a dream" She whispered.

She removed her coat and gloves and placed them on the ground, she felt like she had been here before but she couldn't remember when.

 **SAM**

 _Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

Suddenly what looked like spirits of people dancing in formal gowns came out of the pictures hanging from the walls of the ballroom and landed on the floor and just began dancing. Cujo just sat there and watched as Sam walked down the stairs. Two couples landed beside her and bowed to her, Sam returned the bow and walked onto the dance floor and started dancing along with the spirits, feeling like she was remembering something.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm_

Back at the top of the stairs, the spirit of Jeremy came out of the picture along with his wife and landed at the top of the stairs. A girl came up to Sam and placed a gold chain necklace around her neck, Sam then spun around and her rags were changed into a dark purple gown and she wore a silver crown on her head.

 _Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

She then began to dance with some of the boys around the dance floor, every few seconds she was dancing with a different partner.

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember..._

As Sam was spun again, she was face to face with Jeremy. He took her hands and started dancing slowly with her.

 _And a song  
Someone sings_

They stopped dancing and then Jeremy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as they parted and then Sam sat down on the floor wishing she knew why she was seeing these people in her head and also wished she could remember who they were.

 _Once upon a December_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Teaming Up With Danny and Mr Lancer

Sam was pulled out her daydream when she heard a voice shout, "HEY!"

She looked up to see Danny and Mr Lancer at the top of the stairs on the other side of the room. Danny then demanded, "What are you doing in here?"

Sam got up and started running towards the top of the stairs where the picture of the family was, Cujo barked at the sight of the strangers now chasing after Sam. Danny then called out, "Stop! Hold on a minute! Hold on!"

Sam stopped running and turned to face Danny as he stood at the bottom of the staircase. He looked up at her and began to ask, "Now how'd you get in…"

He stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of her, she looked so much like the little girl in the paining. In fact he could even guess that she was the spitting image of the Princess Samantha and then smiled as he believed he had found the girl they had been looking for to be part of their plan to get the money.

Sam just looked at him in confusion wondering why he was staring at her like that. Mr Lancer finally caught up with them. Danny then whispered to him, "Do you see what I see?"

Mr Lancer looked at her closely and then gasped at the sight and nodded. Sam then tired of the silence asked Danny, "Are you Danny?"

"Depends on who's looking for him" Danny answered as he walked up the stairs. Mr Lance saw Cujo and picked him up and started playing with him.

"My name is Sam and I need travel papers" Sam said. Danny then began looking at her while circling around her as she continued, "They say you're the man to see although they say I can't tell you who said that"

She then took notice how he was looking at her with interest and then snapped, "Why are circling me?! That's a little annoying and rude!"

Danny stopped and said, "I'm sorry Sam. It's just you look an awful like…uh never mind"

He then asked as Mr Lancer then stood beside him with Cujo, "Now you wanted some travel papers?"

"Yes. I'd like to go to Paris" She said.

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Danny asked taken by surprise. He then asked, "Is there a last name Sam?"

"Well actually this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was ten years old. I know it's strange but I don't remember anything from before then. I have very few memories of my past. The only clue I have is Paris" Sam answered while looking down at her necklace. Danny continued to smile and realised she was perfect. She then asked them, "Can you two help me or not?"

"Well oddly enough we're going to Paris ourselves" Mr Lancer said. Danny then said and gestured to the little girl in the painting, "And we have three train tickets but unfortunately the third one if for her, Samantha"

"We are planning to reunite the Grand Duchess Samantha with her grandmother" Mr Lancer said.

"You do kind of resemble her, the same purple eyes, Jeremy's smile, Pamela's chin" Danny said. Mr Lancer then added, "She even has the grandmother's hands"

"Are you trying to tell me that you two think that I am Samantha?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you. I mean look at the portrait" Danny said.

Mr Lancer then said, "Think about dear. You don't remember what happened to you and no one knows what happened to her. You're looking for family in Paris and her only family is in Paris"

"Have you ever thought about the possibility?" Danny asked as all three of them looked at the picture while Lancer handed her back Cujo.

"That I could be royalty?" Sam asked in disbelief. Both men nodded.

"Well I don't know. It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess" Sam then answered now starting to see the resemblance between her and the portrait of the girl in the painting.

"And somewhere one little girl is" Mr Lancer said.

"I really wish we could help you out, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duchess Samantha" Danny said and then he and Mr Lancer started walking away down the stairs.

Danny then whispered to him, "Walk a little slower and watch this"

Sam continued to look at the painting and then saw another one, this time it was of the little girl with her grandmother. She then turned and called out, "Danny wait!"

Danny and Mr Lancer turned around. Danny then said, "Yes Sam?"

She walked down the stairs with Cujo and stopped in front of them and said, "If I don't remember who I am then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess right?"

He nodded and said, "Go on"

She continued, "And if I'm not Samantha the Empress will certainly know right away and it's all just an honest mistake"

"Sounds plausible" Danny agreed. Mr Lancer then said to her, "But if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back"

"You know he's right. Either way it gets you to Paris. So are you in?" He asked holding his hand out.

She nodded and shook his hand tightly. He yelped and pulled his hand back. Sam laughed a little and said to the puppy, "Cujo we're going to Paris!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. In The Dark Of The Night

"Well since we'll be going to Paris together, let's me reintroduce myself" Danny said. "I'm Danny Fenton"

"And I am Edward Lancer but feel free to call me Mr Lancer" Mr Lancer said.

Sam nodded but then asked, "By the way Danny, I saw your eyes glow green for a second a few minutes ago. What's with that?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and just simply sighed and changed into his ghost half, Sam was amazed that his hair went from black to snow white and his eyes were now glowing green instead of blue.

"You're a ghost?" Sam asked. Danny nodded and said as he changed back into his human form, "Well technically half-ghost"

"That's amazing!" Sam said.

"You think?" Danny asked surprised. No one ever thought of him being half-ghost as amazing before.

"Yeah. I think it's unique and unique is good. Just like how I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian" Sam said with pride.

"Which means what?" Danny asked confused by what she meant. Mr Lancer clarified, "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it"

As the three of them discussed about going to Paris, they were unaware that the small ghost skeleton parrot whose name is Jason, was watching them from a shelf above one of the paintings. Beside him was the reliquary that belonged to Vlad, he had kept it with him for all these years and until that day, it had not glowed or anything but now it was glowing its ominous green.

"There's just one problem there fella. Samantha Manson's dead. All the Manson's are dead" Jason said.

He turned around with a look of disbelief but then it changed to a look of fright as he saw the tiny demons come out of the reliquary.

"Impossible! That thing hasn't glowed for ten years!" Jason exclaimed. "That thing can't have just woke up after all these years just because that half-ghost whelp claims she's a Manson"

The demons kept coming out and then they stopped, but the reliquary kept glowing. Jason's eyes then widened as he now fully realized, "If that thing's come back to life, it must mean Samantha is alive!"

He turned and looked at her and exclaimed, "And that's her!"

Suddenly the reliquary started flying up, the string attached to his foot and he screamed as he was being dragged towards the floor, it broke through and went through the earth, the reliquary continued to drag him through many different strange caves and caverns and he continued to scream not only in fright but because he kept getting hurt, the reliquary then travelled through some sort of space with floating rocks of some kind and crashed landed on the largest one.

Jason sat up and saw his wing had broken off, he picked it up with his beak and reattached it to his body and said, "Ow! That really hurt! Even for a ghost like me!"

"Who dares intrude on my solitude?!" An angry voice shouted. A hand then grabbed him harshly but then it held him gently as he heard the voice then asked, "Jason? Is that you?"

Jason looked up and saw it was Vlad Masters! Vlad dropped him back onto the rock and Jason asked in complete shock, "Master! You're alive?!"

Vlad scoffed and said, "In a matter of speaking!"

Suddenly his eyeball fell out and Jason caught it. He looked at it in disgust and then handed it back to Vlad who put it back in his socket.

"Something's happened. I could feel the dark forces stirring around me" Vlad said.

"I'm not surprised because I saw her! Samantha" Jason said.

Vlad's mouth fell off but Vlad caught it as he kept talking, "Samantha? Alive?! That Manson brat?!"

"Yeah ain't that the kick in the head? I guess a curse isn't just what it used to be" Jason said as put his lips back where his mouth should be.

Vlad was officially angry now, "That's why I'm stuck here in limbo! My curse has not been fulfilled!"

As he shouted, his hand fell off and hit the wall. Vlad then started sobbing as he laid down on the rock and cried, "Look at me! I'm falling apart! I'm a wreck!"

Jason flew over and grabbed his hand and brought it back over and reattached it to his wrist, he then said, "Actually considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good"

Vlad stopped sobbing and gave him a smile as he asked, "Really? You think so?"

"Sir is this the face of a ghost who would lie to you?" Jason asked giving him an innocent look. "Come on! For a minute there you almost had your old spark back"

Vlad sat up and growled, "If only I hadn't lost my gift from the dark forces. The key to my powers!"

"What you mean this?" Jason asked as he brought up the reliquary. Vlad looked and gasped, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it" Jason answered.

Vlad grinned madly and picked it up and held it close as he said, "My old friend together again"

He chuckled and stood up, "Now my dark purpose can be fulfilled and the last of the Manson's will die!"

 **VLAD**

 _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

 _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

Some weird looking creatures surrounded Jason, freaking him out a little. Vlad then fell entirely apart and all his body parts bounced around before coming back together.

 _It scared me out of my wits_

 _A corpse falling to bits!_

 _Then I opened my eyes_

 _And the nightmare was...me!_

He walked over to a flat rock and placed the reliquary on it, he then watched as some of its green mist came out and as it did, he thought about his anger towards the Manson's.

 _I was once the most mystical man in all Russia._

 _When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_

 _My curse made each of them pay_

 _But one little girl got away!_

 _Little Sam, beware,_

 _Vladdie's awake!_

The green mist then showed the image of Sam getting on the train with Danny. He grinned evilly at her and had now thought of a plan to get rid of her. The mist cleared and all these different weird types of small creatures came out and started dancing around Vlad and also forcing Jason to dance with them.

 **BUGS**

 _In the dark of the night evil will find her_

 _In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

 **VLAD**

 _Revenge will be sweet_

 **VLAD AND THE CREATURES**

 _When the curse is complete!_

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night_

 **VLAD**

 _She'll be gone!_

Vlad stood in front of a mirror and watched as some of the creatures brought him up a black wig, he grabbed it and put it on.

 **VLAD**

 _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

 _Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

He started brushing his hair, but the mirror reflection showed Sam brushing her hair. He then stopped and ripped off the wig and started walking down some stairs leading somewhere, the creatures and Jason followed him as well.

 _As the Pieces fall into place_

 _I'll see her crawl into place!_

 _Do Svidaniya, Sam, Your Grace!_

 _Farewell_

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night terror will strike her_

 **VLAD**

 _Terror's the least I can do!_

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night evil will brew_

 **VLAD**

 _Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real_

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night_

 **VLAD**

 _She'll be through!_

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night_

 _Evil will find her_

 _Find her!_

 _In the dark of the night terror comes true._

 _Doom her!_

Vlad reached the bottom of the stairs and placed the reliquary on a pedestal in the middle of the room, the creatures danced around it as the room turned dark and the reliquary glowed brighter and brighter.

 **VLAD AND THE CREATURES**

 _My dear it's a sign it's the end of the line!_

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

The demons then started flying out as Vlad summoned them and they circled in the air around him, Jason and the creatures.

 **VLAD**

 _Come my minions,_

 _Rise for your master,_

 _Let your evil shine!_

 _Find her now,_

 _Yes, fly ever faster_

The demons chased around the demons and Jason for a minute and then flew out of limbo, off to fulfil their master's wishes and kill Sam!

 **CREATURES**

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 **VLAD**

 _She'll be mine!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Wild Train Ride PART 1

The train travelled through town after town of Russia during that evening, in one of the compartments was Mr Lancer, Danny, Sam and Cujo. Mr Lancer was filling out the travel papers so they wouldn't get in trouble with the law, after dipping his quill in ink, he quickly tickled Cujo with it who barked in happiness and then continued to write.

Danny was about to sit down on the seat by the window when Cujo barked and growled causing him to stop. He shook his head and muttered, "Oh great. The mutt gets the window seat"

Without further complaint, he sat down next to Sam and who was slouching down on the seat and fiddling with her necklace.

"Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight" Danny said. "Remember you're a grand duchess"

Sam huffed and crossed her arms at him and asked, "How is it that you know what grand duchesses do and don't?"

Danny smirked and said, "I make it my business to know"

Danny then sighed and said, "Look Sam I'm just trying to help alright"

Sam sat up and asked, "Danny do you really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do" Danny said. Sam then said, "Then stop bossing me around!"

She turned her back on him and he scoffed at her behaviour. Mr Lancer chuckled and said, "She certainly has a mind of her own"

"Yeah I hate that in a woman" Danny said. Sam simply turned her head at him and poked her tongue out before facing back at the window.

Mr Lancer chuckled again and pulled out another piece of paper, this one had a scoresheet between Danny and Sam and so far Sam was winning. An hour later, Danny came back into the compartment and this time it was just him and Sam alone, Sam just kept on looking at her book on Paris.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Danny sat down. He finally decided to break the silence and said, "Look Sam I think we got off on the wrong foot"

"Well I think we did too and I appreciate your apology" Sam said putting her book down.

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying…" Danny began to say when Sam cut him off, "Please don't talk anymore. It's only going to upset me"

"Fine. I'll be quiet" Danny said. "I'll be quiet if you will"

"Fine I'll be quiet too" Sam said.

"Fine" Danny said and then Sam said, "Fine"

There was a few minutes of silence between the two and this time Sam broke the silence, "Are you gonna miss it?"

"Miss what? Your talking?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No! Russia" Sam clarified.

"Nope" Danny answered. Sam then said, "But it was your home"

"It was a place where I once live. End of story" Danny said. "Besides I don't have any parents or family so it's not like anyone's gonna miss me"

"You don't have any parents?" Sam asked feeling sorry for him.

Danny sighed, "Yeah. They died when I was a kid"

"So I guess that means you plan on making Paris your true home?" Sam asked.

"What is it with you and homes?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned and stood up as she said, "Well for one thing it's something that normal people want and another thing it's something you…Oh just forget it! Argh!"

"Fine" Danny said standing up as well. Mr Lancer then entered the compartment with Cujo in his hands and then Sam said to him, "Oh thank goodness it's you. Please remove him from my sight!"

"What did you do to her?" Mr Lancer asked.

Danny scoffed and retorted, "Me?! It's her!"

Sam growled and walked out of the compartment. Mr Lancer chuckled and said, "An unspoken attraction"

"Attraction?! For that skinny little….Have you lost your mind?!" Danny exclaimed and then left the cart as Mr Lancer said, "I was only asking a simple question"

"Ridiculous!" Danny said as he stomped through the hall of the train.

All of them were unware that Vlad's minions were flying after the train, some of them had entered the front of the train and suddenly it began to glow red and the train began to move faster.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. A Wild Train Ride PART 2

Mr Lancer walked out of the cart getting ready for when the guard came to inspect their travelling papers when he heard a couple behind him say, "The travel papers were blue but now they are red"

Mr Lancer gasped in fear and walked back to their compartment where a Danny was sitting down looking over his travelling papers as Sam slept on the other seat. He then said to Danny, "This is what I hate about this government, everything is now in red"

"Red?" Danny asked in shock as he stood up.

"I suggest we move to the baggage cart quickly before the guards come" Mr Lancer said.

Danny nodded and started grabbing his and Sam's suitcase, Mr Lancer grabbed his and headed for the baggage cart. He then shook Sam to wake her up when her hand wacked him right in his nose. He fell back onto the seat and held his nose as she woke up.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone…" Sam began to apologise but when she saw it was Danny she smirked and said, "Oh it's just you. Well never mind"

"Just come on. We gotta go" Danny said.

She put her coat on and grabbed Cujo as she asked, "Where are we going?"

But he ignored her question and groaned as they left the compartment, "I think you broke my nose"

Sam muttered under her breath as she followed them, "Men are such babies"

They all entered the baggage cart and Danny closed the door. Sam then asked them both, "There's nothing wrong with our travel papers is there?"

Mr Lancer and Danny both gave her innocent looks and answered, "No of course not"

"Then how come we are currently now travelling in the baggage cart?" Sam asked with a suspicious look.

"It's just that I um…hate to see you force to mingle with all those commoners" Danny lied.

Cujo barked as he saw a green glow come from the other door leading to train's engine. The green demons then flew under the train and up to where the baggage cart connected to the rest of the train and began circling around it, their energy melted the metal and then…

BOOM!

The door to the baggage cart burst open and caused the three of them to fall down onto the floor, Mr Lancer then looked and saw that they had been disconnected by the rest of the train. Danny asked, "What was that?!"

"I don't know! But there goes the dining cart" Mr Lancer said.

As Sam and Danny got up from the ground, Mr Lancer saw Cujo barking at the door and walked over. His eyes then widened at the sight of flames coming out of the top part of the train engine and said to the others, "Ah Danny I think someone has flambéed our engine!"

Danny and Sam walked over and saw what he was talking about. Danny took off his coat and changed into his ghost form. He then opened the door and said to the others, "Something's not right. You two wait here and I'll check it out"

Danny then flew out the door and flew inside the main engine, as soon as he landed on the floor he felt the burning heat from fire and he cringed back. Suddenly the meter exploded and flames roared at him, he yelped as he felt a flame burn his arm a little and he flew right back out to Sam, Mr Lancer and Cujo.

"We're going way to fast!" Sam said feeling scared.

"Nobody's driving this train!" Danny yelled and then winced at the burn on his arm.

His hand glowed blue and he covered the burn in a thin case of ice to cool it down. He then said, "I'd fly us all out of here but with my arm burned I can't carry any of you. Looks like we're gonna have to jump!"

"Did you say jump?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

Danny opened the main doors and they saw that they were currently going over a gorge and there was no way they would survive a jump.

"Okay maybe not the best idea right now. We'll unhook the cart from the engine" Danny said unaware that Vlad's minions had heard him from underneath the cart.

The demons then flew over and melted the metal hard so they wouldn't be able to unhook the cart from the engine and then they flew off. Danny stood on the connection and saw it was melted, he tried using his ecto blast but it didn't work.

"Mr Lancer I need an axe, a wrench or anything!" Danny shouted.

Mr Lancer brought over a tool box and gave Danny a hammer which he immediately took and started pounding away at the connector. Cujo barked at Sam and then lowered his head to what he standing on, Sam smiled and patted Cujo as she saw it was a box of explosives. Danny kept trying to break the connector with the hammer but it then broke off the wood and he tossed it away.

"Come on! There's gotta be something in there better than this!" Danny shouted.

His eyes then widened as Sam handed him the stick of dynamite and he smiled and said, "That'll work"

He placed the stick in a small hole of the connector and then lit it with his ecto energy, Sam then grabbed Cujo and all four of them huddled behind the luggage and braced themselves for the explosion.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Danny asked.

BOOM! The dynamite exploded and the cart was disconnected from the engine but Vlad's minions were not giving up and they all started flying over to the next bridge across a frozen river below. Meanwhile Mr Lancer was trying to turn on the brakes but it wasn't working.

"The brakes are out!" Mr Lancer shouted.

"Turn harder!" Danny yelled.

Mr Lancer did but he accidently pulled the handle right off. Danny then said, "Don't worry. We've got plenty of track, we'll just slow down to a stop eventually"

Suddenly the ground and the cart rumbled and shook, causing them to fall onto the floor. Vlad's minions had destroyed the bridge and then disappeared into the night. Danny, Sam and Mr Lancer stood up and gasped in fear at the sight of the bridge.

Danny then saw the chain and grabbed the end of it and said, "I got an idea Lancer! Give me a hand with this!"

But just when Mr Lancer was about to come over and help, he fell backwards into an empty crate. Danny climbed out the door and held onto the ladder and said, "Hand me the chain!"

Sam grabbed the end and handed it out to him. Danny shook his head and said, "Not you!"

"Lancer's busy at the moment" Sam said shaking her head.

Knowing he had no time to argue with her, he grabbed the end of the chain and started hooking it up to the cart, as soon as he finished suddenly a piece of the cart from underneath fell and was about to hit Danny in the head when Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him up, they both then gasped as they saw behind them the part hit the tree and knocked it down.

"And to think that could've been you" Sam said as she pulled him in.

Danny sighed in relief and knew that he would've have been fully killed if Sam hadn't helped. He then said, "If we live through this, remind me to thank you"

They both then pushed the rest of the chain out the door and prayed that it would work, the hook end of the chain grabbed onto the track and began ripping it apart causing all four of them to once again fall on the floor. The train turned sideways and slowed down enough for them to jump off, they all grabbed their bags and Danny's coat and held hands while Mr Lancer held onto Cujo as well.

"Well this is our stop" Sam said.

All of them then jumped off the train and landed in the snow on the side of the tracks, they all then watched as the fiery engine and the cart fell off the bridge and covered their ears as they heard a loud explosion from the bottom of the frozen river. Flames shot through the sky like fireworks and then died down leaving only smoke.

Danny said as he changed back into his human form and they all stood up, "I hate trains! Remind me never to get on a train again"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Learn To Do It

Vlad watched as his plan failed and then he got really mad and started screaming and strangling himself while Jason just watched and said, "Uh woah!"

"How could they let her escape?!" Vlad shouted and punched a wall in rage.

"Ah you're right it's very upsetting. Well I guess this reliquary is broken" Jason said and then he picked up the reliquary and threw it in the air.

Vlad gasped and ran over and then fell to the floor, he then literally stretched his hand out by his veins and caught it. He then pulled it back and held it close, he glared at Jason and grabbed him very tightly in his other hand and stood up.

"I sold my soul for this! My life, my very existence depends on it and you almost destroyed it!" Vlad shouted and then pressed Jason against it. Jason then said fearfully and in pain, "I get it! I get it! You break it, you brought it!"

"See that you remember that you miserable rodent!" Vlad shouted once again and then tossed Jason away.

"Oh sure blame the ghost parrot. We're easy targets" Jason said sarcastically.

"What are you blathering about?" Vlad asked getting annoyed.

"Samantha sir. I just wish I could do the job for you sir" Jason said. He then did a bunch of kung fu moves and said, "I'd give her a HA! And a HIYA! And a WHOOOYA! And then I'd kick her sir"

Vlad then thought of something and grinned like a madman and said, "Oh I have something else in mind. Something really cruel"

The next day, Sam, Danny, Cujo and Mr Lancer were walking on the road through Poland. Sam then asked, "So what's the plan now? Are we going to walk to Paris?"

"We'll take a bus to Germany and then take a boat there" Danny said.

They stopped in Strasberg and it was a beautiful day with no snow at all. In fact there was snow at all on the ground. They stopped at a bridge and took a break. Since it was really warm, they took off their coats, Mr Lancer was suddenly really happy.

"Kaiya Ishiyama my love! Edward's on his way!" Mr Lancer exclaimed.

"Who's Kaiya Ishiyama?" Sam asked.

Danny made gestures to Mr Lancer not to say a word but he answered anyway, "She's the Empress's ravishing first cousin"

Sam gave them a look of confusion as she asked while standing up, "But I thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why are we going to see her cousin?"

She then turned to Danny and asked with her arms crossed, "Danny?"

Danny chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He then sighed and admitted, "Well nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Kaiya first"

"What?! You never told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duchess!" Sam shouted. "Sure I show up, look nice and lie?"

"You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head and turned away, Danny then said, "Okay so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what"

Sam scoffed and said indicating to herself, "But look at me Danny. I'm not exactly Grand Duchess Material here!"

She then walked over to the bridge and just stared at the water. Danny decided to give her some alone time, but Mr Lancer walked over with Cujo in his arms and decided to give Sam a much needed pep talk. He handed her a rose and gestured to her reflection in the water and asked, "Tell me child. What do you see?"

"I see a skinny little nobody with no past and no future" Sam said and threw the rose in the water.

Mr Lancer smiled at her and said, "I see an engaging and fiery young woman who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world"

Sam sighed and smiled at him as he finished, "And I have known my share of royalty. You see my dear, I was a member of the Imperial Court"

Danny then walked over and tried again, "So are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Samantha?"

Sam sighed and walked away from him. Mr Lancer then said, "There is nothing left for you back there my dear. Everything is in Paris"

Sam sighed and thought about it. She knew he was right and even if it was all a longshot, she decided to give it a try. She turned around and said, "Gentlemen start your teaching"

"I remember it well" Mr Lancer said placing a hand on her shoulder. Cujo barked happily and wagged his tail.

 **MR LANCER**

 _You were born in a palace by the sea_

 **SAM**

 _A palace by the sea?_

 _Could it be?_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Yes, that's right._

 _You rode horseback when you were only three._

 **SAM**

 _Horseback riding? Me?_

 **DANNY**

 _And the horse he was white_

 _You made faces and terrorize the cook_

 _Threw him in the brook!_

 **SAM**

 _Was I wild?_

 **DANNY**

 _Wrote the book!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _But you behaved when your father gave that look_

 **DANNY**

 _Imagine how it was!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Your long-forgotten past!_

 **DANNY AND MR LANCER**

 _We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!_

They started Sam's lesson with first teaching her how to walk properly. Danny placed a stick on her head to practice her balance and she copied how Mr Lancer walked along the log, along it she wobbles a bit. Cujo had fun playing with the squirrels and the birds behind them.

 **MR LANCER**

 _Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

 **DANNY**

 _And do not walk, but try to float._

 **SAM**

 _I feel a little foolish._

 _Am I floating?_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Like a little boat!_

 _You give a bow._

 **SAM**

 _What happens now?_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Your hand receives a kiss_

Danny then gave her a quick peck on her hand to prove Vlad's point. Mr Lancer then grabbed the stick and demonstrated once more. Danny then placed the stick back on Sam's head and she tried again, this time getting it right.

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _Most of all remember this:_

 _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

 _Something in you knows it_

 _There's nothing to it!_

 _Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

 _You can learn to do it too!_

Their next lesson was how to eat properly at the dinner table. They made a small makeshift table on the back of a truck and was starting to teach Sam everything about table manners and how to sit properly.

 **MR LANCER**

 _Now elbows in and sit up straight_

 **DANNY**

 _And never slurp the stroganoff_

 **SAM (Dramatically)**

 _I never cared for stroganoff_

 **MR LANCER**

 _She said that like a Manson_

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _The Samovar._

 _The caviar._

 **SAM**

 _Dessert and then good night?_

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _Not until you get this right!_

 _If I can learn to do it_

 _If he can learn to do it_

 _You can learn to do it!_

 _You can learn to do it_

Their next lesson was teaching Sam how to ride a horse. As Sam managed to jump her horse over a fence, she blew a kiss at the boys. Mr Lancer smiled as he followed, but Danny's horse halted at the fence and Danny fell off and landed right in the mud earning laughter from Sam and Mr Lancer.

 _Pull yourself together_

 _And you'll pull through it!_

 _Tell yourself it's easy_

 _And it's true!_

 _You can learn to do it too!_

They were now in the back of a car, Sam had a book that had all the names of the Russian royal family. They were now teaching her all who were part of the Manson family before the Revolution, but Sam was having a little trouble catching up with them.

 **MR LANCER**

 _Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty._

 _Now here we have Kropotkin_

 **DANNY**

 _Shot Potemkin_

 **MR LANCER**

 _In the Botkin._

 **MR LANCER**

 _And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka_

 **DANNY**

 _Got it Sam?_

 **SAM**

 _No!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _The Baron Pushkin_

 **SAM**

 _He was...?_

 **DANNY**

 _Short!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Count Anatoly_

 **SAM**

 _Had a... ?_

 **DANNY**

 _Wart!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Count Sergei_

 **DANNY**

 _Wore a feathered hat._

 **MR LANCER**

 _I hear he's gotten very fat._

 **SAM**

 _And I recall his yellow cat!_

Cujo jumped into Sam's arms and she patted him. Mr Lancer and Danny were shocked and Mr Lancer whispered to Danny, "I don't believe we told her that"

They were now teaching Sam how to ride a bicycle. Sam struggled for a second and then she smiled when she finally got the hang of it. Mr Lancer and Danny smiled proudly at her.

 **SAM**

 _If you can learn to do it,_

 _I can learn to do it!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Don't know how you knew it_

 **SAM**

 _I simply knew it!_

 _Suddenly I feel like someone new_

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _Sam, you're a dream come true!_

The three had now arrived at the docks in Germany where they're boat to Paris was waiting. They all hopped off the boat.

 _If I can learn to do it,_

 **SAM**

 _If I can learn to do it_

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _You can learn to do it!_

 **SAM**

 _You can learn to do it._

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _Pull yourself together_

 **ALL THREE**

 _And you'll pull through it!_

 **MR LANCER**

 _Tell yourself it's easy,_

 **ALL THREE**

 _And it's true_

 **MR LANCER AND DANNY**

 _You can learn to do it,_

 **SAM**

 _Nothing to it!_

They reached the boat, Danny, Mr Lancer and Cujo waited on the gangplank and the two men gestured for Sam to come aboard. Sam gave a small bow and then started to walk how she was taught onto the boat. The two men smiled at their pupil and now they were ready for Paris, Sam was even more excited because it meant she was only a boat ride away from finding out who she really is.

 **ALL THREE**

 _You can learn to do it too!_


	11. Learning to Dance

That afternoon Danny had pulled out a light purple dress and showed to Sam and said, "Here I brought you a dress"

Sam giggled and said as she looked inside it, "You brought me a tent"

Danny looked through the hole of the dress and asked in confusion, "What are you looking for?"

"The Russian Circus. I think it's still in here" Sam said.

Danny scoffed and said as he handed her the dress, "Come on. Just put it on"

He then left and went back to the deck to join Mr Lancer in their game of chess. Sam looked over the dress and had to admit, it was pretty. A few minutes later, Mr Lancer smiled as he beaten Danny in their chess game. They both then turned to see Sam wearing the dress and her hair was now brushed back into a braided bun at the back.

"Wonderful! Marvellous" Mr Lancer said.

He then dragged Danny over to her and said, "And now you're all dressed for a ball and now you will learn to dance for one"

Danny placed one hand on her waist and grabbed her hand with the other one while Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and held onto his other hand. They both were now in the dance position and then Sam started leading the dance but then Mr Lancer chuckled and stopped them.

"Great start Sam but you don't lead the dance, let Danny do it" Mr Lancer instructed.

They both assumed the position again and this time Danny led the dance and Sam followed. He smiled and then said nervously, "T-that dress is really beautiful on you"

Sam blushed a little and asked, "You really think so?"

"Yes. It looked nice on the hanger but it looks even better on you" Danny said as he spun her around and then pulled her back into the dance position. "You-you should wear it"

Sam laughed a little and said, "I am wearing it"

Danny chuckled nervously and said, "Oh right of course. I'm just trying to give you um…give you um a…"

"Compliment?" Sam finished.

Danny nodded and they continued to dance. Mr Lancer shook his head at them and smiled as he picked up Cujo. He had noticed that they were falling for each other.

 **MR LANCER**

 _It's one, two, three and suddenly  
I see it at a glance  
She's radiant and confident  
and born to take this chance  
I taught her well, I planned it all  
I just forgot romance _

Mr Lancer then got a little worried about his and Danny's plan and also became scared about what would happen between those two once it was all over. _  
Edward, how could you do this?  
How will we get through this?  
I never should have let them dance _

"I'm feeling a little dizzy" Sam said.

"Me too. Probably from spinning" Danny said as they stopped dancing but he didn't let go of Sam's hands. "Maybe we should stop"

"We have stopped" Sam whispered.

They both couldn't stop staring at each other. Danny then began to say, "Sam I…"

"Yes?" Sam asked in a whisper.

They both then slowly closed their eyes and then slowly started coming closer and closer, their lips almost touched but they were stopped by Cujo's bark. Danny pulled back and said with a smile, "You're doing fine"

He then patted her hand and headed back downstairs to their cabin, Sam sighed sadly as the sun continued to set in the horizon.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Nightmare

It was now almost ten pm, the ship was travelling over the North Sea and they would reach Paris by early the next morning. Danny slept on a makeshift bed on the floor leaving the bunk bed for Mr Lancer and Sam. They both sat on the floor as Sam was in her pyjamas and brushing her hair, she then looked at Mr Lancer and noticed him groaning and looking sick.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked quietly in order to avoid waking Danny up.

"I'm fine" Mr Lancer answered quietly as well. He then looked at Danny and shook his head as he said, "Look at him. Danny could sleep through anything"

Cujo climbed up on the suitcases and then jumped inside Danny's satchel bag, Danny groaned in his sleep and then as he moved he kicked the satchel with his foot which caused it to tumble over and Cujo along with the music box Danny had found to fall out. Cujo looked at it with curiosity and then picked it up with his mouth and then held it up for Sam. She giggled at her dog and grabbed it out of his mouth and then patted him on the head.

She then looked at the music box with wonder and awe. She couldn't help but feel familiar with the object as some sort of memory came to her mind.

"Pretty jewellery box" Mr Lancer said.

"A jewellery box? Are you sure that's what it is?" Sam asked. Mr Lancer shrugged and asked, "What else could it be?"

"Something else. Something…special" Sam said as she continued to look it over. "Something to do with a secret"

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Cujo started licking her bare feet, she laughed at the tickling sensation and then put the music box back into the bag. She then asked Mr Lancer as he climbed up to the top bunk, "Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible. You taught Danny how to waltz didn't you?" Mr Lancer said with a smirk.

Sam laughed a little and then picked up Cujo and placed him on the end of the bed, she then curled under the blankets of the bottom bunk bed and shut off the light, Cujo then crawled over and she held him close as she started falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Cujo" She said and then she fell asleep unaware that Vlad and Jason were watching her through the powers of the reliquary.

"Oh there she is master. Sound asleep in her little bed" Jason said.

Vlad looked at the image of the sleeping Sam grinning like a madman as he said, "Pleasant dreams to you princess. I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me"

At about midnight, a green mist creeped inside the bedroom and then surrounded a peaceful looking Sam. She yawned as the mist changed into butterflies and surround her in circles.

 _IN SAM'S DREAM_

 _Sam was lying in a field of flowers, she was wearing a light purple dress. She then sat up as she saw a boy wearing a swimsuit in the distance waving to her. She smiled and waved back, the boy then gestured for her to follow her…_

In the real world, Sam was still asleep as she sat up in bed. She then climbed out of the bed and started sleepwalking out of the room following the butterflies in her dream. The door opened automatically and she walked out, Cujo whined as he heard the door close and then saw Sam was no longer in bed and then lightning struck outside as the ship sailed through a rainstorm. Sam continued to sleepwalk through the hall, under Vlad's influence.

Cujo ran over to the door and barked in distress, he then ran over to Danny and climbed on him and then started barking trying to wake him up. Meanwhile on the top deck of the ship, Sam wobbled as she climbed the stairs and continued to follow the boy and the butterflies in her dream.

 _Sam climbed up the rocks and continued to follow behind the boy. The boy giggled and then climbed onto a tree log, Sam and the boy then saw three teenage girls in the distance laughing and waving at them and then they jumped over the edge and into the river below. The boy then started heading over there, Sam started following him…_

Sam hit the wall of the deck, but remained under Vlad's sleeping spell. She smiled blissfully and continued to walk to the other side as the rain got worse. Back in the cabin, Cujo continued to bark to wake Danny up until finally he woke up.

He picked up Cujo and asked, "Cujo? What is it boy?"

He then saw the cause of his distress as lightning struck. He gasped as he saw Sam was no longer in bed.

"Sam?!"

Cujo ran over and barked at the door. Danny got out of bed and quickly changed into his ghost form and headed up to the top deck calling out, "Sam!"

Meanwhile Sam climbed onto the edge of the boat and held onto the rope. Vlad was planning on making her jump off the edge and drown in the raging storm waters.

 _Sam stood on the edge of the cliff and looked below to see a man with yellow hair and wearing a swimsuit with the three girls swimming in the water._

" _Hello sunshine" The man said with a smile._

" _Hello" Sam waved with a smile._

" _Jump in" The man encouraged. "Jump"_

 _The boy then jumped in the water as he yelled, "YEAH!"_

 _The man and the girls giggled at the boy. Sam giggled along with them and then started getting ready to jump._

In the real world, Sam continued to smile and stand on the edge of the railing and then she started getting ready to jump.

"SAM!" Danny called out again as he ran through the raging winds.

He would've flown but the wind current was too strong for him to fly through. He then climbed into the crow's nest to see if he could find Sam, he then gasped as he saw her standing on the railing.

"SAM!" He shouted. He then saw her about to jump so he shouted, "STOP!"

Without thinking and not caring about the strength of the wind, he dived and started flying towards her and cried, "SAM NO!"

Sam then stopped at the sound of the voice and then her dream began changing into a nightmare.

" _Yes jump!" The man said and then suddenly he changed into some sort of demon and the river changed into molten lava. "The Manson Curse!"_

 _Sam became frightened and screamed as she was now standing on a rock high above the ground, the demon the grabbed her by her arm and tried pulling her over the edge screaming, "JUMP! JUMP!"_

 _She screamed truly horrified and then felt someone grab her around the waist…_

Danny grabbed Sam and pulled her back onto the deck, she kept struggling and kept saying, "No! No!"

He stood her on her feet and then shook her and said, "Sam wake up! Wake up!"

She gasped as she woke up from her nightmare, she then looked around frantically and then tears started falling out her eyes as she kept repeating, "The Manson Curse! The Manson Curse!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Danny asked in concern.

She then leaned into his shirt and started crying as she said, "I keep seeing faces. So many faces"

He wrapped her arms around her and she returned it, he rubbed soothing circles on her back as he said, "It was only a nightmare. It's alright. You're safe now"

The storm ended as they continued to stay in each other's arms. Vlad growled at the scene and then screamed in anger and anguish as he literally stretched his neck all the way up to the roof and started hitting his head against it.

"Easy master! This is no time to lose your head" Jason said as he flew beside his head.

Vlad then stopped and took a deep breath and brought his head back down and said, "You're right. I am calm"

He then grinned as he said, "I guess there's only way to get rid of her Jason. I'll have to kill her myself in person"

"Sir? You mean physically?" Jason asked confused.

"If you want something done right you must do it yourself" Vlad said, his grin not dropping. "I have so many foreign memories of Paris and killing the last of the Manson line with my own hands will be delicious"

"But you're dead! You're falling apart sir" Jason pointed out as he sat on his shoulder. "How do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?"

"I thought we'd take the train" Vlad said as he grabbed the reliquary and then in one blast of power, they blasted through the roof and were on their way to Paris.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Here is what's coming up when Anastasia and Danny Phantom: Who Am I? are done-**

 **Atlantis: The Lost Empire DP STYLE (Request from neonmoon585)**

 **Cinderella DP STYLE (Hopefully)**

 **Updates on TMNT: The Big Brawl (Danny Phantom crossover) and Danny Phantom meets Scooby Doo (Hopefully)**

 **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was now 10:30 am in Paris and in the grand mansion where now 65 year old Ida Manson lived, she was once again seeing another woman who was claiming to be Princess Samantha. Her hair was greyer and she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a crimson red skirt with a black sash around her waist. She had already seen hundreds of girls claiming to be her but they all turned out to be actresses just pretending to try and con her for the reward money. Her heart ached each time a new girl came in and it wasn't her granddaughter.

"Oh yes I remember like it was yesterday" The girl lied. "Uncle Boris was from Moscow and every spring…"

Her smile then dropped when Ida stood up from her chair and cut in, "We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday"

She shook her head and said as she waved her hand in dismissal, "Haven't you anything better to do?"

Kaiya Ishiyama who was standing in the room with them, watched as they girl walked out pretending to cry and looked down sadly as it turned out to be another con artist trying to get the money. She then left the room to go and get a tray of tea.

Ida kept looking out the window in sadness and in heartache. She then decided that she wasn't going to go through any more pain with these con artists and actresses trying to trick her. Kaiya came back into the room with the tray of tea and sat it on the small table.

"I'm sorry Ida. I thought for sure she was the real Samantha but we won't be fooled next time" Kaiya said as she made Ida her cup of tea. "This time I'm going to think of really hard questions"

"No" Ida said. Kaiya's eyes widened and she asked, "No?"

"I'm sorry but my heart can't take it anymore" Ida said. "I will see no more girls claiming to Samantha"

She then turned to the picture frame which had a picture of 10 year old Samantha before the revolution and pushed it down on its face. It was over.

At 11:30 Danny, Sam and Mr Lancer docked Le Havre and were now in a car heading to the city. Sam was in the dress Danny had given her and done her hair the way she did it up the day before, Danny was wearing a navy blue suit with a black tie while Mr Lancer was wearing a brown suit with a black tie. Sam was freaking out and feeling nervous about going to see Kaiya.

"Where was Uncle Boris from?" Danny asked as the car travelled.

"What if Kaiya doesn't recognise me?" Sam asked worriedly.

"She will" Danny assured her. "You're Samantha"

"It's just that…well three days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime" Sam said with a sigh.

"That's why you got me" Danny said. "Now where was Uncle Boris from?"

"Moscow?" Sam guessed.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Kaiya's house, Mr Lancer knocked on the door and then Kaiya opened it wearing a navy blue dress. She smiled as she saw it was Mr Lancer.

"Oh Kaiya you look lovely as ever" Mr Lancer said as she took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed and said, "Oh Edward! This is unexpected"

"Come in everyone and make yourselves at home in the living room. I'll put on some tea" Kaiya said and then everyone walked inside and unfortunately Cujo was told to wait outside so he went to the window and watched from there.

"May I present, her royal highness the Grand Duchess Samantha Manson" Mr Lancer introduced Sam.

She walked forward and Kaiya's eyes widened as she looked all over her and inspected her. She then said, "Well she certainly looks like Samantha, but then again so did many others"

She then gestured for Sam and the other's to sit down and that's when the questions began. Kaiya first asked, "Where were you born?"

"At the Peterhof Palace" Sam answered.

"Correct" Kaiya said and the questions continued.

The interview went on until two pm and Cujo was just pacing back and forth in the rose bush. Kaiya then got onto the very last question which was something they had not prepared for.

"You'll most likely find this an impertinent question but how did you escape the siege of the palace?" She asked.

Danny silently groaned and leaned against the fireplace. Sam then thought back and then vaguely answered as she remembered something, "There was a boy. A boy…who worked in the palace. He opened a wall"

As soon as she said those words, Danny looked at her with wide eyes. He remembered that night like it was yesterday and here she was repeating what happened. His mouth then slightly opened in shock as he realised that Sam really was the Grand Duchess Samantha Mason!

Sam then giggled a little and said, "I'm sorry that's crazy. Walls opening"

"So is she a Manson?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Ah well…she answered every question" Kaiya said with a smile and then nodded.

"You hear that child? You did it!" Mr Lancer exclaimed in happiness.

Sam laughed as she was suddenly picked up by him and spun around in a circle. He put her down and then Danny walked outside for some fresh air.

"So when do we go and see the Empress?" Mr Lancer asked Kaiya.

Kaiya then looked down sadly, "I'm afraid you won't. Unfortunately the Empress simply won't allow it"

"Oh come now Kaiya sweetheart. Surely there is some way you could arrange a short interview with her" Mr Lancer said. "Please?"

She thought about it and then smiled as she figured out a way, "Oh do you love the Russian Ballet? I believe they're performing in Paris tomorrow night. The Empress and I love the Russian Ballet, we never miss it"

She then winked at Mr Lancer indicating that's when will be the best time to see Ida Manson. Mr Lancer then came outside and cheered at Danny, "We did it! We're going to see her Imperial Highness tomorrow night and we're going to get the ten million rubles!"

Danny groaned and tried to tell Mr Lancer that Sam really was Samantha but he was too busy cheering to hear him. Sam then came outside and exclaimed in excitement, "Kaiya wants to take us shopping for the Ballet! Shopping in Paris can you believe it?!"

Later that night they were at the shop Chanel, Kaiya had bought Sam a dark purple sleeveless dress that went to her knees and her hair had been done up in a bun. Danny looked at her in awe, he was wearing blue button up shirt with a grey tie, a grey suit jacket and grey pants, Mr Lancer was wearing a yellow button up shirt with a red bow tie, a hat and a navy blue suit jacket and pants and Kaiya was wearing a red dress with a yellow coat.

She went over to a woman selling roses and brought three of them. She then handed two of them to Sam, who smiled and then accidently bumped into Danny. She blushed and then placed one of the roses onto his jacket.

 **KAIYA**

 _Welcome, my friends, to Paris._

 _Here, have a flower on me._

 _Forget where you're from._

 _You're in France!_

 _Children, come!_

 _I'll show you that French joie de vivre!_

Danny looked at the flower and then blushed for a second, but then he stopped and continued looking down for some reason. Sam the linked her arm around his and all of them started walking through the town. Danny just continued to pretend to be happy, although he was still sad.

 _Paris holds the key to your hear._

 _And all of Paris plays a part._

 **ACCORDIAN PLAYER AND FLOWER SELLER**

 _Just stroll two by two_

 _Down what we call "la rue"_

 **ALL**

 _And soon all Paris_

 _Will be singing to you!_

 _Ooh La La_

 _Ooh La La_

 _Ooh La La!_

They all looked at the sights in wonder and amazement as the people walked around. Artists were paining pictures, a circus was in town, people were dancing on planes and people were dancing to street music.

 _Paris holds the key to l'amour!_

 _And not even Freud knows the cure._

 _There's love in the air!_

 _At the Follies Begere!_

 _The French have it down to an art!_

 _Paris hold the key to your heart!_

They all then sat down in a place called Moulin Rouge for some drinks and to watch some girls dance.

 **KAIYA**

 _When you're feeling blue_

 _Come to Le Moulin._

 _When your heart says don't,_

 _The French say do!_

 **[CAN-CAN GIRLS]**

 _When you think you can't_

 _You'll find you can, can!_

 _Everyone can can-can!_

 **KAIYA**

 _You can can-can too!_

When Kaiya accidently kicked her leg, her shoe came off and landed on the dance floor where the Can-Can girls were performing. Mr Lancer then ran onto the dance floor to get the shoe, when he grabbed it he couldn't find a way off the dance floor as the girls kept dancing. Danny and Sam laughed at poor Mr Lancer and then finally when the girls made their final bow, he was able to get off the dance floor and he placed Kaiya's shoe back on her foot.

He then took her hand and started dancing with her, a man then took Sam and started dancing with her on the dance floor. Danny smiled at Sam as he realised that he loved her but his smile then dropped when he remembered that once she's reunited with her grandmother, they can't be together.

 **DANNY**

 _Paris hold the key to her past._

 _Yes, Princess, I've found you at last._

 _No more pretend,_

 _You'll be gone,_

 _That's the end_

After finishing their shopping, all four of them then took the elevator and went to the top of the Eifel Tower and looked at the amazing view of the city at night.

 **ALL**

 _Paris hold the key_

 _To your heart!_

 _You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!_

 _Come dance through the night_

 _And forget all your woes_

 _The city of light_

 _Where a rose is a rose!_

 _And one never knows what will start!_

 _Paris_

 _Holds the key..._

Danny looked at the rose Sam had given him and placed it in his jacket pocket as they watched fireworks explode into the sky.

 **DANNY**

 _To her_

 **ALL**

 _Heart_

 _Oh la la!_


	14. A Family Reunited

The next evening Danny and Mr Lancer were dressed in black tuxedos at the theatre waiting for the girls to arrive. Mr Lancer kept pacing back and forth nervously about tonight.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about" Danny said. "She's the princess"

"I know" Mr Lancer said. Danny shook his head and said, "No, no you don't know"

Danny then walked back and forth and then decided to tell him the truth, "I was the boy. The boy who worked in the palace and opened the wall. She's the real thing Lancer"

Mr Lancer stared at him in shock and wide eyes. He then smiled warmly and said, "That means our Sam has found her family"

"We have found the heir to the Russian throne" Mr Lancer said. His smile then dropped when he saw Danny looking down. Mr Lancer knew about his feelings for Sam had grown. "And you…"

"Will walk out of her life forever" Danny cut in. "Besides princesses' don't marry kitchen boys. Look we're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed"

Mr Lancer looked at him seriously and said, "You've got to tell her"

"Tell me what?" Sam asked. Both the boys turned to see her hair was down but there was no pony tail at the top. She had a silver necklace on along with silver earrings and she was wearing a dark blue coat.

Danny stuttered for a second and then said, "How beautiful you look"

"Thank you" She said with a smile and a blush.

He then offered his arm and she accepted and they both walked into the theatre together, Mr Lancer then walked in with Kaiya. After Sam had given her coat to the staff, she walked to the top of the stairs and waited for Danny. Danny just gave them his coat and hat and then looked at Sam, his eyes widened at her beauty. She was wearing a black dress with a sparkling veil flowing from her back and on her arms were black arm length gloves.

Danny shook his head and then went up to the top of the stairs and escorted Sam to their seats in the theatre room. They were in one of the balcony stalls, Mr Lancer sat behind them. As the intro music began to play, Danny pulled out small viewing binoculars and then saw Ida sitting with Kaiya on the other side.

"Look there she is" Danny said quietly as he handed her the binoculars.

Sam looked through them and saw her sitting there wearing a crimson red Russian gown and silver crown on her head.

"Please let her remember me" She whispered.

The lights dimmed and then the ballet began. As the hours went by Sam got nervous more and more and in her nervousness she ripped up her play bill in her lap. Danny then noticed and gently took hold of her hand and whispered, "It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine"

She smiled at him but it still didn't calm her nerves. The ballet then ended and Danny then said, "Come on. I guess it's time"

They both then started heading for Ida's private theatre room. Danny then turned at Sam and said, "Okay wait here Sam and I'll announce you properly"

He was about to go in when Sam stopped him and said, "Danny wait"

He turned back and asked, "Yes?"

"Look we've been through a lot together" She began. Danny smiled started thinking she was gonna say what he hopes she'll say. "And I just wanted to…"

She paused for a second and then said, "Thank you I guess…yes thank you for everything"

Danny was a little disappointed but okay. Sam mentally slapped herself for not confessing her feelings. Danny was about to go in the room when he stopped again, "Sam I…"

"Yes?" Sam asked thinking he was gonna say what she couldn't.

"I…I'm….uh…I wanted to wish you good luck I guess" Danny stuttered and then settled on that. He then shook her hand said, "Good luck"

"Thank you" Sam said though disappointed.

He then opened the door and entered the room, Sam then noticed he didn't close the door properly and decided to listen in.

"Please inform her Majesty the Dowager Empress that I have found her granddaughter the Grand Duchess Samantha" Danny said to Kaiya. Ida heard him and frowned at the sound of that.

Before Kaiya could say anything Ida said as she remained seated in her seat, "You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Samantha's to last me a lifetime. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace"

Kaiya closed the curtains and started heading to the door, but Danny just walked in and said, "Your Majesty I intend you no harm. My name is Danny Fenton, I used to work at palace"

Ida scoffed and stood up, "Well that's one I haven't heard I must say"

She then walked into the room but Danny wasn't going to give up. He tried again, "Wait please if you just hear me out…"

"I know what you're after. I've seen it before" Ida said as she pulled a leaver calling for someone. "Men who train young women in the royal ways"

Sam continued to listen in as Danny then pleaded, "But if you're Highness would just listen…"

"Haven't you been listening?" Ida cut him off getting annoyed. "I've had enough! I don't care how much you fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her because in the end it never is her"

"But this time it is her" Danny said.

"Danny Fenton? I have heard of you. You're that con man from St Petersburg who was holding auditions to find a Samantha look-a-like"

Sam gasped quietly and covered her mouth in shock. Just hearing that made her believe that everything Danny and Mr Lancer had been telling her was a lie! She was all just part of Danny's con to get the reward money. She then heard Ida shout, "Just how much pain will you inflict on an old man for her money?"

Two men then came in and Ida ordered them, "Please remove this young man at once"

Both the men then started dragging him out of the room. He then shouted, "But she is Samantha!"

The two men then chucked him out and slammed the door in his face. Then Danny turned around and was now facing a really angry Sam.

"That was all a lie wasn't it?" Sam asked her anger growing. "I was just part of your con to get her money?!"

She started walking away. Danny then tried talking to her as he followed her, "Look it may have started out that way but everything is different now, because you really are Samantha…"

"STOP IT! From the very beginning you lied!" Sam said as she pushed him away a bit. "And I not only believed you, I actually…ARGH!"

She then turned back around, but Danny tried once more, "Sam wait! When you spoke of the wall opening and the little boy that was…"

"NO! Just stop it Danny! I don't wanna hear anything I may have said or remembered so you just leave me alone!" Sam demanded.

Danny grabbed her arm to stop her, but she slapped him right in the face and walked off. A few minutes later, Danny stood outside the theatre mentally slapping himself for screwing everything up so badly. He then turned and saw Ida walking out of the theatre and heading towards a car, he then decided to fix things and there was only one way he was gonna do that.

He turned invisible and then waited on the other side of the car where the driver's side was. He then waited until Ida was in the car and then he dropped the invisibility and sat in the driver's seat. He then started the car and started driving at high speed down the road.

"Hobson slow down please" Ida asked trying to not to wobble around.

Danny then showed his face and said, "I'm not Hobson and I won't slow down. Not until you listen"

"How dare you! Stop this car immediately! Stop this car!" Ida demanded but Danny didn't stop and continued driving down the road.

He continued to drive and ignore Ida's demands and then finally reached Kaiya's house where they were staying. Danny stopped the car and then got out, he walked around and opened the passenger and said, "You have to talk to her! Just look at her please!"

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer" Ida said firmly and kept her head held high.

Danny then pulled the music box out of his pocket and showed it to her, "Do you recognise this?"

Ida's eyes widened at the sight of the music box. She gently took it out of his hands and then asked him completely shocked, "Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt by all those who tried to trick and con you, but it's just possible that she's been lost and alone as you" He said gently.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and asked, "You'll stop at nothing will you?"

Danny smirked and said, "I'm probably as stubborn as you are"

Inside Sam was packing her suitcase, planning on leaving back for Russia in the morning. She then heard a knock on the door and demanded, "Go away Danny!"

The door opened, Sam sighed and turned around and was about to yell at Danny but then stopped and calmed down when she saw it was Ida Manson.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I-I thought you were…" Sam began to apologise when Ida cut her off, "I know very well who you thought I was"

She then walked up closer to her and asked, "Who exactly are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me" Sam answered.

"My dear I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked" Ida said.

"I don't want to trick you" Sam said.

Ida then tried asking, "And I suppose the _money_ doesn't interest you either?"

She then turned her back and looked out the window. Sam then said, "I just want to know who I am. Whether or not I belong to a family. Your family"

Ida then turned back around and faced her again. She then said, "You're a very good actress. Best yet in fact but, I had enough"

She then began to walk out of the room, but then Sam smelled a scent coming from her and asked, "Peppermint?"

"It's an oil for my hands" Ida pointed out.

Sam then started remembering something and said, "Yes. I spilled a bottle, the carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of peppermint"

That caused Ida to stop. Ida had remembered Samantha once doing that and none of the other girls that she had seen remembered that, she then sat down on the chair in front of the mirror as Sam giggled and then continued, "Like you. I used to lie there on that rug and I really missed you when you went away to Paris"

She rubbed her head and then Ida gestured for her to come and sit down next to her. Sam sat down and then Ida saw a familiar necklace hanging around her neck. She then asked gesturing at it, "What is that?"

"This?" Sam asked as she held the pendant part in her hand. "I've always had it since before I can remember"

"May I look at it?" Ida asked. Sam nodded and removed it from around her neck and handed it to her.

Ida looked at it and realised it was the exact same necklace she had given to Samantha when she was ten years old. She held her hand on her heart and said, "This was our secret. My Samantha's and mine"

Ida then pulled out the music box from her small handbag and held it out to Sam. Sam then gasped as she remembered, "The music box to sing to…to sleep when you were in Paris"

She held the music box and then grabbed the necklace, she then started humming a familiar tune as she placed the key into the slot and turned it three times. The music box then started playing and Sam began singing a song that she always knew off by heart as more and more memories came flooding back.

 **SAM**

 _Hear this song and remember_

Ida was smiled gently and was on the verge of tears as she started singing. There was only person she ever sung that to.

 **IDA AND SAM**

 _Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once upon a December_

The music box stopped playing and they both were on the verge of tears. Ida couldn't stop smiling as she exclaimed in joy, "Oh Samantha. My Samantha"

They both then pulled each other into a hug and stayed like that, they had been after all these years finally been reunited at last. Ida had felt like her heart had been made whole again now she was hugging her real granddaughter. Outside Danny nodded knowing he had finally done the right thing and then walked away from the house.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Danny's Decision

By the next evening, it was announced in all the papers that Samantha was found and a grand party was going to be held in celebration of her return the next evening. In a clock tower in Paris, Vlad was living there and then he saw the newspaper article and grinned.

"Jason! Find me a comb and some cologne" Vlad ordered. "I want to look my best since we're going to a party"

"A party?" Jason asked.

"That's right. We'll let Samantha have her moment and then we'll kill her" Vlad said.

"Kill her! Sir what happened with the part idea?" Jason asked.

"That's where we'll kill her" Vlad said. He then ripped up the newspaper and said, "Crush her at the height of her glory!"

"Uh sir maybe you should just forget the girl and get a life" Jason suggested.

"Oh I'll get a life Jason" Vlad said. "Hers!"

He then laughed evilly into the air as rain fell and lighting struck. Meanwhile in the home of Ida, she and Sam were in their pyjamas looking at photographs of their family.

"I remember them now. I really miss them" Sam said as she traced her hand over the picture of her entire family.

"They would not want us to live in the past" Ida said as she placed a comforting hand on hers. "Not now that we have found each other"

Sam nodded and then Ida pulled out a hand drawn drawing and said as she handed it to Sam, "Oh look! It's the drawing you once drew me remember?"

Sam laughed a little and said, "Yes. Alga made me so mad! She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey"

They both laughed and then they both stood up as she led Sam to the large mirror and said, "When I hear your laughter once again, I hear my Jeremy. Your dear father"

She then turned to the small table where a box was sitting, she then opened the lid and Sam looked at the silver Russian crown inside that had diamonds on it. Ida smiled and placed it on her head as she said, "But you have the beauty of your mother Pamela, Empress of all Russia"

Sam then turned and looked herself in the mirror, she couldn't stop staring at herself. The next late afternoon, Sam still wore the crown as they had put the final touches on her ball gown. It was a dark and light purple gown that sparkled everywhere with a black sash across her chest, her hair was tied up in a bun with a braid wrapped around.

Kaiya looked at her in admiration and Sam smiled. Meanwhile upstairs in Ida's office, Danny was there as Ida had summoned him. He was wearing his brown suit jacket over his usual white long sleeved shirt with a red vest.

He bowed and asked, "You sent for me your grace?"

She nodded and then gestured to the box that had the reward money inside and said, "Ten million rubles as promised and my gratitude"

"I accept your gratitude your highness but I-I don't want the money" Danny said.

"What do you want then?" Ida asked.

Danny looked down and said, "Unfortunately nothing you can give"

He then bowed and was about to leave when she stopped him, "Young man?"

He stopped and then she walked up to him and asked, "Where did you get that music box?"

"You were the boy weren't you? The servant boy who got us out?" Ida asked.

He nodded and then she smiled warmly at him and said, "You saved her life and mine, then you restored her to me and yet you want no reward"

"Not anymore" He said. She then asked, "Why the change of mind?"

"It was more of a change of heart" Danny said. "I must go now"

He bowed to her once more and then left the room, she then thought about what he said and then her eyes widened in realisation and she knew the real reason why he didn't take the money. He was in love with Sam and had a feeling that Sam did love him back even though she was still angry at him a little.

Sam was walking up the stairs and then stopped as she saw Danny coming down. She sighed and thought he was here to collect the reward money.

"Hello Danny" Sam said.

He stopped and said, "Hello"

"Did you collect your reward?" Sam asked. He simply answered, "My business is complete"

"Ah young man" Hobson said. "You will bow and address the princess as your Highness"

"No that's necessary" Sam said but Danny stopped her and said with a bow, "Please your Highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for"

"Yes I'm glad you did too" Sam said.

"Well then goodbye your Highness" Danny said and then bowed again before leaving.

"Goodbye" Sam said in a whisper, in her heart she was sad that he was leaving.

In another room, Mr Lancer was putting the final touches to his old Imperial court formal wear, Cujo came in and looked at himself in the mirror. He then shook the mini metal crown her wore and Mr Lancer chuckled a little.

Mr Lancer then saw Danny in the mirror and turned to face him. Danny then said, "Well if you're ever in St. Petersburg again look me up"

Mr Lancer smiled at him and they both shared a brotherly hug. He then looked at him sadly and said, "Ah my boy. You're making a mistake"

"Trust me Lancer. This is the one thing I'm doing right" Danny said. He then walked over to Cujo and patted him behind the ears as he whimpered sadly.

"So long mutt. I can't stay. I don't belong here" Danny said to the little dog who once again whimpered sadly and with that Danny left to head for the train station to go back to St Petersburg.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Vlad Masters Attacks

Lights gleamed in the ballroom as everyone danced and socialised around the room, Cujo sat feeling board near the chair in front of the red curtain. Sam peaked out from behind the curtain, Ida was behind her and she smirked knowing she was thinking of Danny.

"He's not there" Ida said.

"Oh I know he's…who's not there grandmamma?" Sam asked.

"A remarkable young man who found a music box" Ida described. Instantly she knew who she was talking about.

"No he's probably spending his reward money as fast as he can" Sam said.

"Look at them dance" Ida pointed out. "Sam you were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles but I wonder if this is what you really want"

"Of course! I found what I was looking for" Sam said as she closed the curtain. "I found out who I am. I found you"

Ida smiled warmly and said as she hugged her, "Yes you did find me and you'll always have me. But is it enough?"

She then let her go and said, "My darling, he didn't take the money"

"He didn't? Why would he do that?" Sam asked.

"I have a feeling why. It's the same reason I kept on looking for you after we were separated ten years ago" Ida said. "Now knowing you are alive and seeing the woman you have become brings me joy I thought I could never feel again"

She then kissed Sam on the forehead and then started heading for the party, before going through the curtain she said to the confused looking Sam as she turned to think about what Ida had said, "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other"

Sam was about to ask another question but when she turned she saw she was no longer there. She was about to go and join her but then stopped as she continued to think about Danny and what Ida said. What did she want? Before she could figure it out, she heard and saw Cujo running outside barking.

"Cujo?" Sam called as she followed him outside.

She then saw him run into the hedge maze garden and called out as she followed him, "Cujo!"

She heard him bark again as she entered the maze and then followed that sound, she was unaware that as soon as she walked in, the hedge grew and closed off her exit and the statues eyes at the top of the hedge grew an ominous green.

Meanwhile at the train station, Danny was waiting in line to purchase his ticket. He reached his hand into his jacket pocket to get some money out, but then pulled out the rose Sam had given him. He smiled warmly at it and then realised that Mr Lancer was right and decided to go back.

Sam continued to walk through the maze, suddenly the hedge behind closed off and there was no more light. She gasped in fright at the noise and turned to see the way she came was closed, she started to get a little freaked out. She turned to see light heading down another path and then ran down it as she heard the sound of Cujo's bark coming from that direction.

"Cujo here boy" Sam called out.

She heard a noise again and turned to see the hedge closed behind cutting her off again. She turned back around and smiled as she saw Cujo come down, she sighed in relief and picked up the small dog but then they both yelped as they heard a voice whisper her name, "Samantha"

Cujo whimpered as they both looked around. Getting freaked out she held onto Cujo and started running down the path and as she ran she heard the voice again, "Samantha"

Suddenly vines and thorns grew near her, she screamed and continued to run and as she managed to exit the maze she accidently tripped over and she turned to see the vines had cut off her way back to the palace. She found herself near a bridge over a river. She stood back off and started brushing off her dress.

"Samantha" A voice said.

Cujo took a defensive position and growled at the man coming out of the fog. Seeing the man sent shivers down her spine and yet he seemed very familiar.

Vlad Masters grinned evilly at her as he came closer and closer to her. He then said, "Look what ten years have done to us. You are a beautiful young flower and me a rotting corpse"

Hearing the man speak brought back memories of ten years ago as he continued while holding the glowing green reliquary by its string, "I was last seen at a party much like this one which followed by a tragic night on the ice remember?"

Suddenly the reliquary sent a blast of power and the river was frozen thinly in ice. Sam looked up at the man before her and finally remembered who he was as she growled his name with anger, "Vlad Masters!"

"Ah so you do remember? After all I was destroyed by your despicable family!" Vlad shouted in anger. He then grinned and said as he sent his minions at her from the reliquary, "But what goes around comes around and around"

He laughed evilly as the minions attacked and started ripping parts of her dress and caused her mother's crown to fall off her head. She kept shouting, "Stop!"

Jason flew and sat on a statue and then said as he looked away from the scene, "You're on your own sir. This can only end in tears"

The minions kept ripping her sleeves and sash off and backed her to the edge fence of the bridge that was over the frozen water. The minions then left, her hair was now down from being attacked. She then said defiantly to Vlad, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Vlad merely grinned and said, "I can fix that! Care for a swim under the ice?!"

He then sent a burst of power from the reliquary, the power cut through a large slab of the bridge Sam was standing on and began to slowly fall off. She screamed as she tried holding onto the falling road.

"Say your prayers Samantha! No one can save you now!" Vlad shouted.

"Wanna bet!" Danny yelled as he ripped off his coat and hat and then changed into his ghost form.

He then blasted Vlad away with an ecto blast. Sam yelped as she continued to fall until she manage to grab onto the edge at a hole in the road. Danny then slid down and grabbed her hands and started pulling her back up.

"Danny if we live through this remind me to thank you/ you can thank me later" Both Danny and Sam said at the same time as he continued to pull her up.

"How enchanting! Our lovers together again for the last time!" Vlad said.

He then sent a blast of energy from the reliquary, Danny screamed as he was forced away from Sam and suddenly felt the energy do something to him. He tried to fly out of Vlad's hold on him, but his powers stopped working, he was still in his ghost form but none of his powers were working.

Vlad then placed him on the back of the stone statue of a Pegasus as he said with a laugh, "You'll get a kick out of this. Oh and let's see how you handle without your ghostly abilities boy!"

Suddenly the horse began to move and its eyes glowed green, Danny held on as it jumped around trying to buck him off.

"No!" Sam screamed as she continued to climb up the falling road.

Danny then screamed as the Pegasus flew down and then flung him off, Danny landed on the road and then quickly rolled out of the way before it could step on him. Sam held onto the edge of the broken bridge and shouted, "Danny!"

Vlad laughed and ran over to her. Danny shouted as he tried to beat the Pegasus away with a metal bar, "Watch out!"

Sam winced as Vlad pulled her up by the back of her hair and said with a sickening grin, "Do Svidaniya your highness"

She then yelped as he let her go and she quickly grabbed onto the ledge as the piece of bridge fell into the frozen water and Vlad laughed.

"Sam hold on!" Danny called out as he continued to fight back the Pegasus.

"Finally the last of the Manson's dead!" Vlad said and he was about to blast her off the ledge with the reliquary when suddenly he felt pain in his leg.

He looked back to see Cujo was biting him in the leg, while Cujo kept Vlad distracted Sam quickly grabbed onto a piece of metal that was sticking out as the rest of the broken part of the bridge fell. Vlad then sent one of his minions to take care of Cujo, the little dog tried to bite the minion as it tackled him away from Vlad.

Vlad then looked over the edge and saw Sam wasn't there, he looked and cheered in victory as he believed that Sam had fallen into the water.

"No! Sam!" Danny shouted as he began to run towards the ledge and was about to jump in and save Sam.

"Oh no do you don't boy!" Vlad shouted and then sent another burst of power from the reliquary.

Suddenly all around Danny was a circle of Blood Blossoms. He screamed and fell to the ground in pain as the deadly flowers burned him. The Pegasus stood there and got ready to stomp and kill Danny on Vlad's orders.

"Long live the Manson's!" Vlad shouted crazily as he laughed. He then stopped when he heard, "RIGHT!"

He turned and looked in shock as he saw Sam standing there alive! She then said, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

She then ran straight at him and tacked him to the ground, they both wrestled each other and thanks to Sam keeping Vlad busy, the minion attacking Cujo had disappeared. Sam struggled to reach the reliquary, but then Vlad kicked her off him and then grabbed the reliquary and stood up.

He was about to attack her when Cujo snatched the reliquary from his hand and tossed it over to Sam. Vlad panicked as the reliquary rolled on the ground and landed under Sam's foot, she then pressed down and the reliquary started glowing red as cracks were now made under her foots pressure.

The ring of Blood Blossoms disappeared and then then Pegasus blew up, Danny however couldn't move out of the way of the falling debris courtesy of feeling weak from being burned by Blood Blossoms and was hit in the head by a rock knocking him unconscious. The rings appeared as he was changed back into his human form.

Sam gasped and then glared at Vlad as she hissed, "This is for Danny!"

She then stomped on the reliquary harder. Vlad kneeled in front of her and demanded, "Give it back!"

"This is for my family!" She said again and then stomped on it harder, more cracks had shown. Vlad had grabbed onto her dress to try and stop her. She then said as she kicked him away, "And this is for you! Do Svidaniya you fruitloop!"

She stomped on it one last time and then the reliquary was fully broken. There was a bright flash of light and a force of energy pushed them all back. Vlad then screamed as he saw his minions surrounding the sky in a circle and knew what was going to happen. Sam ran over to the unconscious Danny to see if he was alive, she then looked away when suddenly a bright flash of energy hit Vlad. He screamed in pain, agony and anguish as he was destroyed, his skin melted as he fell to the ground and then his skeleton crumpled up and turned to ashes. A breeze then blew them away and Vlad Masters was no more.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Not A Perfect Ending A Perfect Beginning

Sam opened her eyes and saw it was all over. She then turned Danny over on his back, but saw he wasn't breathing. Cujo came over and whimpered sadly, she caressed his face and then assumed the worse. She turned and began to cry into her knees, she never got the chance to tell him how she loved him. Cujo howled in sadness.

But then they both heard a groan, Danny rubbed his head and sat up slowly. Sam gasped and turned but ended up accidently slapping him in the chin.

"OW!" He yelped as he held his chin in pain.

"Danny! You're alive!" Sam cried and then flung herself around him in a hug.

He then felt pain and said, "Ow! Ow! No please let go! Let go! Let go!"

She immediately let him go and said, "Sorry"

"Yeah it's okay" Danny said as he held his stomach for a second. "I know all men are babies"

She waited till he was able to stand up and then she said, "I thought you were going back to St. Petersburg"

"I was" Danny said. She then asked, "You didn't take the money?"

"I couldn't" Danny admitted as they both couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I…" Danny was about to say when he stopped and they both closed their eyes and were close to closing the gap between them and kiss when…

"BARK!" Cujo barked.

They both stopped and looked down at the ghost puppy, he was holding Sam crown in his mouth. Danny kneeled down and took it from him and then held it out to Sam as he said, "They're waiting for you"

She held the crown in her hand and then looked at Danny, she finally understood what Ida meant and now she finally knew what she wanted and what she'll choose. The crown was now in Ida's hands and she placed it down back on the small sofa and picked up the note left by Sam that was next to it.

She smiled warmly as she read it:

 _Dear Grandmamma,_

 _I finally decided what I want. I've gone with Danny for the same reason he came back, I love him. Wish me luck, we'll be together in Paris again soon._

 _Love forever,_

 _Samantha (Sam)_

Ida continued to smile warmly as she looked out the window and then turned to hand Kaiya the letter. She read it and then smiled with tears of joy as she said, "They've eloped. Isn't it romantic? It's a perfect ending"

"No it's a perfect beginning" Ida said and then she blew a kiss in the night air knowing it'll reach Sam.

Sam and Danny stood on the upper deck of a boat that was sailing down the river of Paris. Sam then threw Danny's coat off around her shoulders still wearing the dress. They both smiled as Danny and she began to dance with each other, he spun her around and then they stopped. They both looked at each other romantically and then closed the gap between them and kissed each other passionately.

Cujo peeked from the stairs and then covered his eyes with his paws as they continued to kiss. They both stopped and then Sam laughed as Danny picked her up bridal style and spun her around. On a statue, Jason smiled at the scene and began to dance a little and then suddenly a female skeleton ghost bird flew down and giggled at him.

He blushed and then began to say, "Uh hello…"

She then cut him off by kissing him, when she let him go he blushed and spun around and then exclaimed as she hugged him close, "Wow! I tell you what wow!"

He then closed a curtain and said, "So long everybody!"

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
